Hope and Freedom
by Xardion
Summary: Sol and Ky thoughts on the past. A oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear, Guilty Gear X, or Guilty Gear XX

* * *

_AN: This didn't come out exactly the way I planned. I rushed it a little, but it is good nevertheless. But I'll let you decide._

* * *

-

**_Hope and Freedom_**

-

(_Ky)_

-

Justice. It had been the main thought on his mind. Ever since his encounters, he had a strict focus on what justice was, right or wrong. These beliefs were never altered or even questioned during the Crusades. But afterward, during the tournament, his once firm belief is shaken, leaving him a little unsure. _Heavenly Father, is this a test? Or is it, the way?_ Ky thinks about it as he is faced with his longtime rival, Sol Badguy. _It's hard to believe that you were a part of the Sacred Order, Sol._

* * *

_"I want to introduce to you a new member. His skills will prove to be a valuable asset in our battle against the Gear. Knights, I introduce to you, Sol Badguy._

Sol entered before them, but said nothing. His stare stayed forward as he watched the entire Knights look at him. One in particular caught his attention. A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing the same white and blue garb as the others. However, he could tell he was different. When you're alone as long as he is, you pick up a few things. The boy came forward and held out his hand.

_"Welcome to the Sacred Order, Sol. My name is Ky Kiske."_

Sol merely scoffed and went on, leaving Ky behind. The boy watched him leave, his face in a slight frown. From then on, Ky and Sol were always at odds with each other. Sol wasn't surprised. Many of the Knight's treated him with distain. Not that it mattered to him, so long as he gets rid of the gears. As time passed, Sol unbelievable power gained him a command position over the American force of the Holy Knights. However, he was dissatisfied with it, or being a Knight for that matter. He was rouge by nature and there was no use having dead weight.

However, there was one thing that could help him out. One of the Order's sacred weapons, the Fireseal. It wasn't as though anyone used it. Hell, it had been sitting there for ages. Apparently, no one was good enough to master the weapon. Until now. So that's what he did. He took the weapon and left the Order, to continue his solo hunt against the gears. All the while, he heard rumors of an uprising leader within the Holy Knights. But that, much like everything else, mattered little to him. All he wanted to do was destroy the gears, all of them.

* * *

_(Sol)_

-

_'This boy just won't give it up.'_

Sol stood a few feet away from the young swordsman, Ky Kiske. He grinned slightly, noticing the irked look on his rival's face. He never changes. '_Still a spoiled little brat.__ Are you still hooked to your faith of justice? We all need a drive I guess.'_ The kid was strong, no question there. He might have been able to beat Justice. Well, maybe I wouldn't go that far. Still, he is fun to annoy. But he has a lot to learn about life. He is just so dead set on his justice. One day, it'll get him killed or worse, he may find something that doesn't agree with him. Life isn't as simple as he thinks. _I speak from experience._

* * *

_Last __Battle__ of the Crusades_

-

_How can you disobey!?_

_Isn't it obvious? I'm the prototype Gear._

_!!. Hehe, hehe. Now I see..._

_We were forged by the will of greedy human beings. And so, we're nothing more than a symbol of all that's wrong with the world. For that reason... I will never stop until I've destroyed every Gear._

* * *

In a way, we are quite alike. That in itself makes me sick. We are both dedicated to something that may prove to be our undoing in the end. But still, you don't have to be such a stiff. Sol glanced down at his weapon. And I don't believe that all of this is just because I took this. _Perhaps you feel betrayed? Nah, you may be a kid, but I know that even you wouldn't hold to something like that. That is not how your God is, is it? So tell me boy, what is your problem? _

* * *

_Outside the __Forest Sanctuary_

-

_It is a sanctuary for her to live happily ever after._

_You should know that seclusion is not happiness._

* * *

_(Ky)_

-

Happiness. Yes. That is why I fight for justice. In a just world, people can live in peace and happiness, without worrying about pain or suffering. It may seem rigid, but it is the best way. But you seem to ignore that, Sol. You're so confident in your own self. And arrogant and disgraceful and disrespectful. And to top it off, you stole one of our prized treasures. If you had stayed, you would have gotten it without disgrace. It was how I obtained my Jinki, the Thunderseal.

* * *

_Paris_

-

_"Master Kliff?"_

_"Ky.__ You have served the Order well. I am pleased."_

_"I am only doing what God intends me to."_

_"Even so, you have become quite the Knight. And you have become a light of hope to all of us. That is why I want you to have this."_

_"The Thunderseal?__ But I..."_

_"Deserve it. Ky, you are an impressive warrior as well as leader. Your skills require you to have a weapon befitting you. This is yours."_

_"I...don't know what to say."_

_"Heh__, heh.__ When one is at a lost for words, a simple thank you will suffice."_

_"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."_

_"I know."_

* * *

Ky glanced at the Fireseal Sol held. True, Sol was a very powerful warrior and the weapon complemented his power perfectly. In fact, he is one of the few people that know that Sol was the one who defeated Justice on both occasions during and after the war. And on one occasion, Sol had saved his life. Still, he did steal it from the Holy Knights and then abandon them. For that, Ky could never forgive him. But it was more than just that. Sol's very personality irritated Ky to almost no end and he knew it. Sol never fit in with the Knights and thus when he saw the chance to leave, he did.

"Your sin is beyond the grace of God."

"God?" He then chuckled, "I don't want to have anything with him."

Ky gripped the sword, "Shut up." Sol knew just what buttons to push on the young knight and he just hit the last nerve. Ky held his sword up and began to rush at him. Sol jumped back and spun in the air.

_**"Grand Viper!"**_

His body exploded into flame and he rushed at Ky like a comet. Ky blinked, Well that's a new trick, but I won't back down.

_**"Ride the Lightning!"**_

Ky flashed with white-blue energy and the two bodies clashed in one strike. Nullifying each others attack, they leapt through the air, swords clashing in an impressive display of swordsmanship. They ended up holding each other in a sword lock.

* * *

_Forest Sanctuary_

-

"_Don't Gears have the right to live? All I wanted to do is live quietly."_

_Ky__ moved closer to the defeated gear. He had just gotten through Testament to get here, only to find that Sol had got there first. If that's the case, why is she still alive? Did he make a mistake? Oh, well. I might as well finish it. Ky raised his blade and the lightning energy surrounded it. The young gear looked sadly at him._

_"I guess...we don't have the right."_

_Ky__ stopped. But she is a gear. Gears, by their very nature, are evil. But looking into her eyes, all of his instincts told him that she was innocent, with no trace of evil. He remembered Justice's last words to him._

"I was created by humans to kill humans. I'm a weapon. Yet, the same humans that created me never thought about my mind, or my soul."

_Dizzy continued to look up at him, simply waiting for death to come. However, she was surprised when he lowered the weapon and gave her his hand. Dizzy blinked but she took it and Ky pulled her to her feet._

_"I...do not understand."_

_Ky__ sheathed the sword and turned away._

_"You're…not evil."_

* * *

_(Sol)_

-

"You let her live? Ha! You're such a boy scout!"

It was obvious, even for Sol. But perhaps he could see if he'd changed any bit after all this time. Besides, he had spared her too. But he had his reason. What was Ky's?

"Compassion is not the same as weakness, Sol."

Sol took this into thought. _Compassion?__ He felt compassion for a Gear? Well kid, there may be hope for you yet. But not now._ Sol broke away from his lock and Ky eyed him warily, waiting for the next attack. But Sol simply turned and began to walk away.

"Let's end it here…"

"Why are you hiding it?"

"What?"

"I know you are going after the man that created the Gears. If that is the cause of the war, then it is my duty to seek him out."

Sol didn't stop walking, "Give it up."

"Why? I am prepared to die for the sake of justice."

Now Sol stopped. _So much for that.__ Little punk still hadn't changed much._

"Justice? What if your pursuit for justice destroys the peace?"

Ky stepped back stunned, "Wha…? I…"

Sol resumed walking, "That's what I thought. You should stay out of this." With that, Sol left the young knight alone with his thoughts. _One day, boy.__ One day, you will see thing just as I do. And then, you'll be free._

* * *

_(Ky)_

-

"Wait, Sol!"

_To come so close…Is it really necessary to destroy innocent lives, just to find out what happened? If so…am I to become your enemy? Is that what you want?_

**SOL!!!!!**

I can only hope…and pray.


End file.
